


嘎尾 Sherlock & Zootopia crossover

by severine_patrice



Category: Jackson Wang/ Wowkie Zhang - Fandom, 王嘉尔/大张伟 - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Happy Ending, M/M, Out of Character, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severine_patrice/pseuds/severine_patrice
Summary: 热血菜鸟新警嘎*油滑顾问万事通伟Judy· Watson· 嘎* Nick· Holmes· 伟参考sherlock Zootopia的部分设定





	嘎尾 Sherlock & Zootopia crossover

**Author's Note:**

> 热血菜鸟新警嘎*油滑顾问万事通伟
> 
> Judy· Watson· 嘎* Nick· Holmes· 伟
> 
> 参考sherlock Zootopia的部分设定

新毕业警员嘎，一身正气，来自警察世家，几乎全家都是警界高管，或者从事跟伸张正义有关的工作。

一心热爱自己的工作，并为伸张正义而奋斗的新警嘎最近接到一个非常棘手又复杂的案子，又跟内地有所牵连，boss说“去吧，皮嘎丘！发挥你的特长和能力吧！”就被借调过去顺便cross training 和内地警方合作破案。

当地局长一看，wow，家庭背景相当显赫，教育背景个人经历也写满3篇儿cv。老警察得好好带带人家啊。就什么都没说把人家发下去了，独立办公，自力更生，自学成才，自己摸索，俗称散养。给人家一master code，资料记录随便儿调，随便儿看，有事儿问，没事儿就忙去吧。

那有什么用呢？毫无头绪呀，这太难了...

何处，警界翘楚，以洞悉人内心世界，击破嫌疑人防御壁垒为著称，关心爱护体贴人。擅长心理战，没有他搞不定的嫌犯，老资历老资格了，大家尊称一声何老师。何老师喜欢这个孩子，看他急得满头大汗，给人指一条明道。

给他一个发软的略有几丝褪色的名片，一看就是有年头了，上书“大黄宫”几个字。“业界精英，人闻丧胆，鬼闻投胎，著名咨询顾问大张伟帮您排忧解难。外遇相亲，找猫找狗，亲子鉴定…都帮不上忙”特像小广告。又在便签簿上快速书写了一番，撕下来递给他，“他常在这里出现。碰碰运气咯。”

“他这个人比较怪，但是我觉得你会喜欢.”

“如果他第一次拒绝你，你把这张名片给他看。如果他拒绝你第二次，你再把这张照片给他，就说你还有好多。”

“要是他还是不答应呢？”

“应该就够了。”

新警嘎低头一看照片我去，一留络腮胡子的萝莉，辣得有点儿想哭。

“他真的这么厉害吗？”

“你们这个案子破了多久？3个月有了吧？还没破，说明不能按常理来，不能走常规套路。这正是他擅长的，不按常理出牌，你走过的最复杂的路估计就是他的套路莫属啦。”

半信半疑就去了，去之前还问要不要准备什么，“什么都不用准备，带上你的热情，努力和死磕的劲头。”

还是上网搜一下吧，不打无准备之仗，知己知彼方能...至少做一下精神准备。倒是搜到一个大黄宫的网站，不过看似已经很久不打理了。最近的信息都是半年前的。倒是有不少广告，什么无色无味辣椒水儿，韭菜口味儿的口香糖，大蒜口味儿的除臭剂，谁会要那种东西啊。

寻着何老师给的地址就去了。在一个并不宽敞的胡同里。里面停满了自行车和汽车，再往深入走是一个脏兮兮的小门脸儿。何老师特意提醒得早上去，越早越好。早起的鸟儿有虫吃，早起的人儿有早点吃。各种油饼儿，油条，豆浆，炒肝儿，羊杂，馄饨，皮蛋粥，豆腐脑儿的香味儿...办正事儿要紧。就进去了。满满都是人，正是早点时间，服务员也忙得昏天黑地，收盘擦桌，无暇顾及。

照这张辣眼睛照片找人太难了。就在他想打退堂鼓，下次再来的时候，听见一个声音，“老板再来碗儿豆汁儿。”

心想，这么忙，都是食客自己去柜台点，谁会给你点单啊，马上打脸了。从厨房走出一个穿跨栏儿大背心儿的大肚子大叔，系着一个应该是白色的大围裙…一看就是忙了一天了，直接把一个碗端到他面前，还乐呵呵跟他说话。

他什么来头？

一看，一个身材平板儿的青年人。头上挑染几绺绿毛儿，彩色朋克大T恤，里面套一件黑色打底衫，大短裤，搭着一双潮牌儿的帆布鞋，跟周围吃早点的大爷大妈格格不入。挡住照片上的络腮胡一看，再挡住绿毛儿一看，嘿，就是他呀。得来全不费功夫啊。

坐在角落的那个人放下二郎腿，跟大肚子大叔寒暄两句，笑嘻嘻的，大叔就回后厨去了。他又再次立起报纸那儿看。

“您好。请问是长尾哥吗？我是何老师介绍来的。我叫王嘉尔，您可以叫我嘉尔，jackson，嘉嘉，+2。我想向您请教点事。不知方便不方便？”

还没说完，对方到是先开口了。

“香港，澳门还是广东？哦香港。”

“您免开尊口，答案是否定的。不接。谢谢。劳驾别当我亮儿看报纸。”

还真给拒了。自己还没说完呢。

“哥我还没说完呢，我…”

“我大概知道了。”

“你知道什么了？”

“你想听吗？”

“想听。”

“那我就免费给咱香港同胞说一段。你是来这儿找人的。一般来这儿吃饭的都是家住附近的邻居街坊。游客不会挑这个时间来。如果是来吃早点的，应该是有人带你，但是你是独自一人，而且时间不对，现在都排队了，说明是偶然现在才到。你来的时候我看你在门口徘徊半天，一直看手机，说明你对路不熟。你进来后没有马上去排队，现在人已经很多了，你居然不着急，好吃的马上就要卖光了。你一直在扫视整个厅堂，一般人看人这么多，这么乱早走了。说明你不是来吃早点的。不来吃早点，又这个点儿来，你是来找人的，而且是很急的事儿。还是那句话，来这里吃饭的都是街里街坊，大爷大妈。你不太会找他们。他们常年来这里吃饭，家里人都知道。看您这面相，一看就是水灵的南方朋友。串亲戚？可能性太小。你又拿着信物，看着他手里“大黄宫”的名片，那就是来找我的。”一口气说完，不喘不结巴。

“wow 哥你好厉害！！”嘴都能含个鸡蛋。

“现在说说你是什么人。看你这身打扮，南方人，更有可能是香港澳门或广东的。”

“你的口音证实了我的猜想，标准的港普，打扮也很港风嘛。你的手表的牌子很少见，是内行专业人士才会选择的牌子，价格不菲。一个年轻人，能戴得起这块表，而且看上去是长戴，而且保护得很好，不像是出门旅游而特意打扮的，说明生活富裕的，富足，你的腰带，皮鞋，一样，很贵，不是这里的牌子。你的发型，很像某些特殊专业新毕业生的发型。把以上信息全部结合起来，一个家庭富足，警校刚毕业的新警，来内地cross training借调合作办案，两岸资料库那么全，那么庞大，仍然来到这里寻求帮助，一大早来找我，肯定是遇上疑难问题了。至少3个月毫无头绪，这种时候他们才会给新人机会，往新人身上推。那我更帮不上什么忙了。”

嘎嘎眼睛都瞪圆了。

喝一口豆汁儿润润喉咙，继续：“啊对了，说到你的身份，警校双A优秀毕业生王嘉尔嘛。”

“哥你太厉害啦！！”

“除了以上那些推断，还有一点能推断出你的身份，那就是！！！” 留足了悬念，“大佬王给我打电话了。”

“什么？谁？”

“哩老豆啊。”

说完又把报纸立起来看起来报纸。

犹豫着，还是上了杀手锏，“哥我有你辣眼睛的照片。”

空气瞬间凝固...盯着看了5s...真是赶鸭子上架啊。“你吃过早饭了吗？喝豆汁儿吗？”不等新警嘎说话，老板再来碗豆汁儿！你知道嘛，这个店的豆汁儿可正宗了。” 

未见其形先嗅其味。一股馊臭的泔水味儿。

草绿色的，倒是蛮好看的，拿勺子舀，都絮状沉淀了。 

皱着眉头，抬眼一看，长尾哥正笑咪咪看着他，小黑眼珠儿贼亮，“这可是老北京特色，一般人我都不请的。特意款待你这位远道而来的朋友。”说着还做了一个邀请的甩手动作。

一脸期待的表情，不忍他失望。

就在他要低头品尝那一丝酸涩的时候，长尾胡撸胡撸他头毛说：“有案子要破谁还管豆汁儿啊！走了走了，游戏开始啦。”把钱放下，卷了报纸夹腋下，就小步紧倒往门口挪。

真可爱，看他走路的样子，就像小臀部一扭一扭的柯基。 

 

顾问伟用新警嘎的master code查遍了资料记录。受害人证词，受害人视频，还跟着询问受害人，收集信息。 

“好了，我们回顾总结一下。目前在这里出现了5名受害者，年龄都在18-26岁之间。男性居多，身高170-180cm之间 ，身材偏瘦，性格都有点儿不羁，学生居多。周末爱去个夜店泡个吧，属于好玩儿的。但是他们去的酒吧夜店全不同。这有什么联系呢？他们来自不同城市，又在不同城市上学工作，不常与家人联系。出事之后，都出现在另外的城市...而且完全不记得任何事。为什么自己在这里，之前去过哪儿，干过什么…这太奇怪了不像是普通的绑架事件。倒像是恶作剧。报警的受害人只有目前这5位，还有可能有更多未报案的。没有人身财产上的损失。检查了身体，既没有受伤，器官又没有丢失。基本上怎么丢的怎么回。就是人有点儿晕晕沉沉的。完全没有记忆就是最大的谜团。为什么会没有记忆？他们都去哪儿了？干什么了？没有记忆，说明嫌疑人，暂且这么说不想他们想起来，到底干了什么不想让别人知道？这太奇怪了。”

“我就喜欢稀奇古怪的。有意思，我出去一下。”

“哥我跟你一起。”

“不用不用，你有你的工作。把我刚才说的所有受害者的个人信息整理出来，家庭背景，教育背景，个人生活环境，人际关系...事发地，人丢失的地方，寻回的地方...按时间顺序整理出来。和地图贴在玻璃板上。他们的共性个性…再捋一遍受害人的记录，事无巨细，看看还有没有什么遗漏的。我们晚上再讨论突破点。” 

边说边往门口走，留下Jackson一人埋头苦干。

出门在没人僻静处打了一个电话：“喂蝈蝈，需要你的帮助。我需要你利用你的资源帮我查几个人...”

看着满满一玻璃板的信息，嘉尔头都大了。 

看上去有联系的地方，仔细研究，又好像全无关联。

他们是怎么选择受害人的呢？他们要什么呢？不图人钱财，那图什么？

就是人了，他们要人。

人是随机挑选的吗？

绝不可能。 

要人做什么用？

陷入沉思的大张伟愈发安静...

出现在与之前几个案子完全无关的城市，没有摄像头的地方，或者没有被摄像头拍到任何画面。都是死角或者摄像头都偶然坏掉，受干扰，模糊不清。没有人或车辆被拍，没有人或车辆路过。说明“抛人”是有讲究的，老手作案或者是有计划有预谋的！抛人的地方，清一色都是无探头，有死角或者探头黑白模糊不清楚，鲜有人知，人很少去的地方，很少注意的地方。很认真选择抛人地点就是不想他们那么快报警。 

出现的地方既不是受害人出生地，也不是工作学习生活的地方。很多是从未去过的地方。 

按理说这么多天，在外面风吹日晒，衣服都会有味道。居然是干净的。

有没有被性侵呢？

不好说。并没有实质的直接证据能证明这一点。

身上没有任何痕迹，而且是干净清爽的。这太值得怀疑了！他们想掩盖什么？

受害人虽说青年男子居多，倒是能圈出一个范围。但是论外貌来看并没有什么共性。 

唯一的共性，受害人说闻到一股甜味儿让人很舒服很放松。

也许共性就隐藏在那些不同中，我们一定忘了些什么。 

一拍大腿，把还在埋头思考的嘎嘎吓一跳。“走我们出去逛逛，找找灵感。在这干琢磨干想也不是事儿。” 

“我知道一个特别好的撸串儿的地方，给你接风洗尘。走着！”就拉着嘎嘎出门了。 

傍晚路边摊依然热闹。二人找了一个亮堂的地儿坐下。老虎菜，厥根粉，东北大拉皮儿，夫妻肺片，口水鸡，烤生蚝，烤扇贝，烤鸡翅，肉筋板筋鸡心肝，骨肉相连鱼豆腐...冰镇啤酒，北冰洋...酣畅淋漓，完全不缺氧。最后一碗疙瘩汤，结束战斗。边吃边聊，不知不觉深夜了。联络完感情，该说正事儿了，“这个案子比较复杂，别太大心理压力。破不了纯属正常现象。该吃吃，该睡睡，所以我请了外援，他应该快到啦。”说曹操曹操到。不远处走过来一个青年，手上戴着大珠子串成的手链，特别显眼。 

“蝈蝈来啦！给你大馒头！”说着举着烤馒头片儿，递到他嘴边儿喂他。

“你点一大桌，就给我留了点儿馒头片儿啊。”

“不是，你不是吃素嘛。”说着帮蝈蝈拉开板凳，“坐坐。”

“介绍一下，这是蝈蝈，我好朋友。这是” 

“我知道，那个香港少爷对不对？”

“张伟你可以啊，”挤眉弄眼儿，“你好你好，幸会幸会。张伟经常提起你。” 

今天才见面，怎么会经常提起呢？也没在意，“蝈哥哥好，我是王嘉尔，请多关照。”

又稍微寒暄了几句。“哦对了，你住哪里？”

“我住宿舍。哎呀，是有门禁的。完全忘了！怎么办？！”猛地看向张伟。

“哎唷，我也帮不了你。要不我送你回去？”

“太晚了，打扰宿管阿姨也不合适。要不这么着，我附近有个小屋，但是干净，你凑合一晚？”

“就你那小屋，小的跟个茅厕似的。洗漱都得出去。厕所都得外面上算了吧。”

嘎嘎：“谢谢蝈哥哥，麻烦啦。”

说完觉得好像哪里不对。看向蝈蝈，他那儿自己捂嘴嘿嘿乐。 

“去我家也可以，你睡觉打呼吗？”


End file.
